LEGO Justice League
LEGO Justice League is the 54th game in the LEGO series. It is the direct sequel to LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes. It is rated E10+ by the ESRB. It was released for the Nintendo Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, 3DS, and PlayStation Vita. Gameplay LEGO Justice League plays very similar to previous LEGO titles. It plays in an action-adventure/puzzle style on both an open world and several isolated levels with specific paths and objectives. Story Levels 1. Frosty Reception ' Location: Boyle Labs Characters: Batman, Robin Villains: Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc '''2. Back in a Flash ' Location: Central City Characters: Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary Villains: Cobalt Blue, Professor Zoom, Trickster '3. Asylum Seekers ' Location: Arkham Asylum Characters: Batman, Robin Villains: Two-Face, Bane, Mr. Zsasz '4. Cirque du Freak ' Location: Joker's Funhouse Characters: Batman, Robin, Flash Villains: Scarecrow, Harley Quinn, Clayface '5. Lex-Specting You ' Location: Lexcorp Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg Villains: Lex Luthor, Parasite, Metallo '''6. Oa is Me Location: Oa Characters: Green Lantern, Superman, Captain Atom Villains: Sinestro, Atrocitus, Karu-Sil, Arkillo, Dex-Starr 7. Freaks and Greeks ' Location: Themyscira Characters: Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Black Canary Villains: Cheetah, Ares, Copperhead '''8. Underwater Antics ' Location: Atlantis Characters: Aquaman, Mera, Superman Villains: Ocean Master, Black Manta, Alpha Trench '''9. Clash of the Titans Location: Titans Tower Characters: Nightwing, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Wonder Girl, Aqualad Villains: Deathstroke, Psimon, Mammoth, Jinx, Dr. Light 10. Tricks of the Trade Location: Metropolis Characters: Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, Firestorm Villains: Black Adam, Mr. Atom, Chain Lightning 11. Solitary Confinement Location: Fortress of Solitude Characters: Superman, Supergirl, Hawkman Villains: Doomsday, Blight, Bloodsport 12. Ghosts and Al Ghuls Location: League of Assassins' Hideout Characters: Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Hawkgirl Villains: Lady Shiva, Talia Al Ghul, Ra's Al Ghul 13. Watchtower Power Location: Watchtower Characters: Martian Manhunter, Doctor Fate, Starfire Villains: Anti-Monitor, Agamememno 14: Brainwashed Location: Brainiac's Ship Characters: Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman Villains: Brainiac, Lex Luthor, Joker, Sinestro, Cheetah 15: Darkseid of the Moon Location: Hall of Justice Characters: Phase 1: Nightwing, Metallo, Firestorm, Deathstroke. Phase 2: Green Lantern, Mr. Freeze, Robin, Bane. Phase 3: Batman, Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman, Cheetah. Phase 4: Superman, Joker, Flash, Brainiac. Villains: Darkseid Bonus Missions Brickopolis Location: Metropolis(?) Characters: Superman, Batman, Darkseid, Raven Villains: None Secret Character: Superman (Godfall), Batman (1970s) Cobblepots and Pans Location: Monarch Theater Characters: Nightwing, Starfire, Arsenal Villains: Penguin, Catwoman, Man-Bat Secret Character: Red Hood Bizarro Occurrence Location: Bizarro World Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman Villains: Bizarro, Bizarra, Batzarro, Bizarro Flash, Bizarro Aquaman Secret Character: Superboy Nothing Rhymes with Larfleeze Location: Coast City Characters: Green Lantern (John Stewart), Green Arrow Villains: Larfleeze Secret Character: Kilowag Shining Starro Location: Moon Characters: Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Captain Atom Villains: Starro the Conqueror Secret Character: Metamorpho Metallurgy Location: Science Island Characters: Gold, Iron, Tin, Mercury, Platinum, Copper, Alloy Villains: Gorilla Grodd Secret Character: Steel Tales from the Krypton ''' Location: Phantom Zone Characters: Superman, Wonder Woman Villains: General Zod, Ursa Secret Character: Jor-El '''Absolute Anarky Location: Solomon Wayne Courthouse Characters: Batman, Robin, Batgirl Villains: Anarky Secret Character: Calendar Man Expendable Heroes Location: Congo Characters: Deadshot, Bronze Tiger, Blockbuster, Captain Boomerang, El Diablo Villains: Toyman, KGBeast, Killer Frost Secret Character: Batman (Beyond) Doom's Day Location: Doom Patrol HQ Characters: Robotman, Negative Man, Bumblebee, Elasti-Girl, Mento Villains: Brain, Mallah, Phobia, Plasmus, Warp Secret Character: Deadman Always Watchmen Location: Lexcorp Labs Characters: Lex Luthor, Joker, Rorschach Villains: Amazo Secret Character: Dr. Manhattan Bedtime Fables Location: Fabletown Business Office Characters: Superman, Batman, Bigby Wolf Villains: Grendel Secret Character: Woodsman Character List #Batman/Bruce Wayne #Robin/Damian Wayne #Flash #Green Arrow #Black Canary #Superman/Clark Kent #Wonder Woman/Diana Prince #Cyborg #Green Lantern #Captain Atom #Zatanna #Aquaman #Mera #Nightwing/Dick Grayson #Starfire #Raven #Beast Boy #Wonder Girl #Aqualad #Captain Marvel #Mary Marvel #Supergirl #Hawkman #Firestorm #Martian Manhunter #Dr. Fate #Hawkgirl #Lex Luthor #Joker #Brainiac #Cheetah #Deathstroke #Sinestro #Darkseid #Mr. Freeze #Killer Croc #Cobalt Blue #Professor Zoom #Trickster #Two-Face #Bane #Mr. Zsasz #Hugo Strange #Scarecrow #Harley Quinn #Clayface #Metallo #Parasite #Atrocitus #Karu-Sil #Arkillo #Dex-Starr #Ares #Copperhead #Ocean Master #Black Manta #Alpha Trench #Psimon #Mammoth #Dr. Light #Jinx #Black Adam #Chain Lightning #Mr. Atom #Doomsday #Blight #Bloodsport #Ra's Al Ghul #Talia Al Ghul #Lady Shiva #Anti-Monitor #Agamemno #Darkseid #Arsenal #Penguin #Catwoman #Man-Bat #Red Hood #Bizarro #Bizarra #Batzarro #Bizarro Flash #Bizarro Aquaman #Superboy #Green Lantern (John Stewart) #Larfleeze #Kilowag #Starro the Conqueror #Metamorpho #Gold #Iron #Lead #Mercury #Tin #Platinum #Copper #Alloy #Gorilla Grodd #Steel #General Zod #Ursa #Jor-El #Anarky #Calendar Man #Deadshot #Bronze Tiger #Blockbuster #El Diablo #Captain Boomerang #Amanda Waller #Toyman #Batman (Beyond) #Chief #Bumblebee #Robotman #Elasti-Girl #Mento #Negative Man #Brain #Mallah #Phobia #Plasmus #Warp #Deadman #Rorschach #Nite Owl #Silk Specter #Amazo #Dr. Manhattan #Bigby Wolf #Snow White #Grendel #Woodsman #Red Tornado #Black Lightning #Skitter #Guardian #Atom Smasher #Atom #Mr. Terrific #Gravedigger #Blue Devil #Starman #Stargirl #Spectre #Blue Beetle #Phantom Stranger #Booster Gold #Animal Man #Etrigan the Demon #Black Condor #Vixen #Brother Power the Geek #Aztek #Plastic Man #Phantom Girl #Cosmic Boy #Brainiac-5 #Bouncing Boy #Katana #Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) #Blue Lantern #Indigo-1 #Star Sapphire #Tomar-Re #Shining Knight #Vigilante #Jonah Hex #Power Girl #Agent Liberty #Ambush Bug #Ravager #Hawk #Dove #Orion #Beautiful Dreamer #Swamp Thing #Kid Flash #Batwoman #Red Robin #Batwing #Black Bat #Huntress #Spoiler #Question #Miss Martian #Azreal #Bushmaster #Black Orchid #Mr. Miracle #Hippolyta #Black Mask #Mad Hatter #Captain Cold #Poison Ivy #Firefly #Ventriloquist #Hush #Killer Moth #Maxie Zeus #Ratcatcher #Silver Banshee #Circe #Gizmo #Giganta #Black Hand #Invisible Destroyer #Brimstone #Mr. Terrible #Rainbow Raider #Atomic Skull #Trigon #Black Spider #KGBeast #Killer Frost #Blackfire #Brother Blood #Madame Rouge #Mongul #Black Mass #Chang Tzu #Chronos #Terra #Chemo #Dr. Phosphorous #Cyborg Superman #Creeper #Mirror Master #Electrocutioner #Enchantress #Cronus #Catman #Ignition #Prometheus #Clock King #Imperiex #Shiv #Catseye #Crazy Quilt #Dr. Destiny #Charybdis #Lobo #Solomon Grundy #Livewire #Manhunter Highmaster #Manhunter Robot #Joker Thug #Riddler Goon #Lexbot #Amazon #Sinestro Corps Member #Red Lantern Corps Member #Mr. Mxyzptlk #Riddler #Alfred Pennyworth #Vicki Vale #Commissioner Gordon #Lois Lane #Police Officer #Assassin #Manta Man #Trench #Etta Candy #Steve Trevor #Tom Kalmaku #Cameron Chase #Jimmy Olsen #Perry White #Ozymandias #Bloody Mary #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) (DLC) #Dr. Light III (DLC) #Fire (DLC) #Ice (DLC) #S T R I P E (DLC) #Dr. Polaris (DLC) #Devilance (DLC) #Houngan (DLC) #Queen Bee (DLC) #Skallox (DLC) Overworld The overworld is where you reside when not partaking in a story or bonus level. The Watchtower is the basic "hub" of the game. You cannot sprint here, but you can buy Red Bricks, access Custom Characters, replay levels, and find various side quests. Gotham City and Metropolis can both be accessed from the Watchtower and are the more open environments to explore. Both are littered with side quests, Gold Bricks, Character Tokens, Citizens in Peril, etc. Things to find in the overworld 1. Gold Bricks: Gold Bricks are collectable items scattered all across the game. Collecting all 250 Gold Bricks is necessary in completing the game 100%. Gold Bricks can also be acquired by rescuing Civilians in Peril and completing certain things in story and bonus levels. 2. Side Quests: Side Quests are small tasks that usually require puzzle solving given by either random civilians, or characters with names. The reward for these quests is usually a Gold Brick, but occasionally you may stumble across one that awards a Character Token for your troubles. 3. Character Tokens: A good chunk of the characters in the game are unlocked via finding their Tokens before purchasing them in the Character Selection Menu. These tokens are usually hidden and require some problem-solving to earn. Though once, earned you can purchase the character which the token represents in the Selection Menu. This is also how one unlocks vehicles. 4. Citizens in Peril: Also located in each level, Citizens in Peril are people who require help from a hero I.E. You. Once freed, you will be awarded with a Gold Brick for each. Actually, each of these citizens was put in danger by the Riddler in order to test the player's brainpower. Each time a citizen is rescued, Riddler will make a comment. At first, they will be snarky and sarcastic, mocking the player's competence, though overtime they will begin to get progressively more aggressive and panicked. After saving all the citizens, Riddler will be unlocked as a playable character. 5. Red Bricks: Though not found in the overworld, Red Bricks still fall into a similar category. In every bonus level, a Red Bricks will be hidden somewhere and most likely can only be acquired in Free Play mode. These bricks modify the game in various ways. Both beneficial, and in just purely fun ways. Technically, these are known as Mxyzptlk Red Bricks, as Mr. Mxyzptlk claims to take responsibility for them. Once all Red Bricks are found, Mxyzptlk will be unlocked as a playable character. Credits I do not own any of the content above. DC ''and LEGO ''and all related proporties belong to their respective owners. Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:LEGO Category:Action-Adventure Category:Puzzle